


Take Me

by stardustink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, CEO Kim Jongin | Kai, Dominant Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M, Submissive Kyungsoo, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, lots of kinks, singer kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustink/pseuds/stardustink
Summary: They found their own way to love.





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



“You don’t talk much do you?” 

 

The man was clad in a Giorgio Armani suit, looking like he just came out of a runway back in Paris rather than out off an office with four walls and a boring desk smacked right dab in the middle of the room. Although he had a quite a youthful face, the furrowed eyebrows and very faint worry lines on his forehead made him look more serious and mature. He could be anywhere between his twenties. 

 

Another male, most likely not much older than twenty-five, sat on the other side of the semicircular velvet couch, quiet and observant. The boy figured that the man could be some sort of bodyguard.

 

He wasn’t quite sure how to respond, having never done this before. It was a surprise that he was here and hadn’t bolted out the door like how he initially thought. 

 

The customer chuckles lowly before taking the scotch glass and taking a sip of old poison. 

 

“My apologies sir, it’s actually my first time doing this.” He manages to reply, voice surprisingly steady and clear. 

 

The stranger raises an eyebrow in question, “Freshmeat huh? I’m surprised Baekhyun recommended you, to me of all people.” The host was about to apologize once again before the former speaks up again, “What’s your name?”

 

“Kyungsoo, sir, Do Kyungsoo.” The boy answers firmly, not breaking eye contact. 

Both of them stay like that for a few seconds before Kyungsoo had to look away, rubbing his hands unconsciously. 

 

“Sehun, stay outside will you? Or go find yourself a host.” The customer says to the other male and, Sehun shrugs before brushing off his pants and standing up, “Just call if you want a different one, wouldn’t want the name of the club to suffer just because of this one.” 

 

“Don’t worry, you know I’m quite generous and nice when it comes to these kinds of…” the man trails off before opening saying a soft ‘ah’ and continuing, “ _ matter _ .” 

 

Sehun scoffs, “You’re not fooling anyone Kim.” before leaving the room.

  
  


It was only when the tall male’s gone that Kyungsoo hears his superior talk once again.

 

“Do you have any idea who I am Kyungsoo?” 

 

Truth to be told, Kyungsoo didn’t have a clue nor did he think it was such a big deal. He wasn’t even supposed to be in this position if it weren’t for Byun Baekhyun who asked him for a favor because the other male already had an emergency appointment. It didn’t help that Baekhyun was the one who put in a good word for him to get hired as a server and occasionally, a singer for the establishment. 

 

Still, he keeps his composure and shakes his head, “I’m afraid not sir.”

 

“That’s even better.” 

 

With the other male’s answer, Kyungsoo is taken aback. 

 

“The only thing you have to know about me is my name” 

  
  


The name was quite familiar but for some reason Kyungsoo can’t recall where he heard it from. Usually, hosts review their customers profiles before they accept them but the last minute change didn’t leave time for the small male to do so. 

 

“I understand sir Jongin.” Kyungsoo replies before adding a,”What can I do to be of service to you today? I did hear from Baekhyun that you enjoyed a game of poker? Perhaps you’d be interested in joining a group for a round? If not we could also have a dance?”

 

Jongin, shakes his head and brightens the lights in the room a little, making it more possible for Kyungsoo to clearly see the other male better. The said male was more attractive than Kyungsoo originally thought, although his features weren’t the standard definition of perfect, his fox eyes, thick brows, crooked nose and thick pouty lips all fit perfectly together. Jongin’s jaw was also sharp and his facial structure well defined. It took the host a whole two minutes to take in his customer’s features before he slightly shakes his head to get rid of the thought. 

 

“I’d appreciate it if you did your own thing instead of just following what Baekhyun does.” The handsome male finally answers.

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t really retaliate because Jongin was the boss and even if he’s never entertained anyone before, it was his responsibility to adhere to the customer’s wants and needs so long as they don’t break the rules. So Kyungsoo, with all his five feet and six inches brought himself to the mini stage in the middle of the private lounge.

 

“I haven’t really done any performances yet but if you’ll permit me to do so, I’d like to sing for you?” The short male asks hesitantly, hoping that this time, Jongin will say yes. 

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

The soft bass and synth guitars play in the background as Kyungsoo stood in the middle of the small makeshift platform stage, a simple mic stand in front of him. The male had both hands curled on the stand, softly tapping his foot to the beat, eyes closing when he sings the first lines.

 

_ Take care of me _

_ Talk all day then at night fall in deep _

 

Jongin watches, eyes never leaving Kyungsoo’s small figure, he notices how pale the latter’s skin is against the navy blue turtleneck sweater and cheap leather jacket he’s wearing. His shoulders were narrow, and his waist very slim even underneath the thick sweater. But his thighs, his thighs were slightly thicker for how skinny the man was, not that Jongin has any inhibitions about that fact.

 

He enjoyed looking at the beautiful male in front of him. 

 

_ Stimulate me _

_ I want you mental and physically _

_ I belong to _

 

Jongin listens, finally letting the singer’s voice invade his thoughts. Usually whenever he was entertained by Baekhyun, it was all smooth small talk, sensual dances and flirty smiles. This was different.

 

_ I belong to you, you,you _

 

Tonight, Jongin pays attention.

 

When Kyungsoo gets off the stage, Jongin’s eyes following every curve of the small male’s face down to his body, while sipping his  2005 Château Pétrus on the rocks. Kyungsoo quietly walks towards the italian leather covered seats and sits next to the customer. Jongin rakes his eyes up and down the petite male’s entire body and then up to his face and the latter turns his gaze towards him and gives him an uneasy smile.

 

“Beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking.” He hears himself say out loud. It was only after he said it that he realizes how much he meant it.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen in surprise before taking the businessman by surprise when his eyes crinkle into moon crescents and his entire face scrunches up into an—Jongin hates to admit it—adorable smile. 

 

It takes about an hour before both males are settled and laughing about nonsensical topics. This is exactly what Kim Jongin needed, a companion with whom he can talk to about anything and everything under the sun. Except, they’re here under contract and Kyungsoo is getting paid for his time. 

 

Jongin decided to go ahead and finally make the offer.

  
  


“Kyungsoo.” 

  
  


The male tilts his head slightly in acknowledgment, still wiping his tears from too much laughter.

  
  


Jongin moves closer towards him, left hand reaching out to let his fingers lightly caress Kyungsoo’s soft skin. Kyungsoo leans to the touch making the tall male smile smugly, “I’m going to be frank with you.” He says seriously.

  
  


The small male stares at him quietly, willing for him to go on, “Have you ever thought of becoming someone’s submissive?” Jongin asks quietly, left hand now fully cupping Kyungsoo’s face and his eyes observing the other’s expressions. 

 

He sees Kyungsoo gulp and he pulls away slightly but the latter stops him halfway, reaching out to press him palm against the smaller’s face once again. 

  
  


“No, I haven’t. But I could try.”

  
  


Jongin chuckles at the reply, “Are you absolutely sure you can handle it? You’ve never even hosted before, what makes you so confident that you could be someone’s submissive?” He challenges. 

 

“You wouldn’t have asked me if you thought I would do badly,” Kyungsoo replies calmly before adding, “Or am I mistaken?” 

 

The tall male leans even closer, this time he’s so close, close enough that he can feel Kyungsoo’s breath and their lips slightly touching, “No. You weren’t.” and with that he turns his head slightly to kiss the small male on the side of his lips. 

  
  


“You’ll be compensated for agreeing and for your future services.” Jongin says as he pulls away and stands up, leaving the other male in confusion. 

 

Kyungsoo stands up as well asking, “I’m getting paid?” 

  
  


Jongin raises an eyebrow, “Would you rather not?” he questions. He sees Kyungsoo shake his head, “no that’s not what I meant, I just thought—”

  
  


That’s when Jongin realizes what the other was going to say.

  
  


“Ah, I’m sorry, I should’ve made myself clearer. I want a submissive, not a romantic relationship. I think you should think about this first before agreeing. Give me a call once you’ve decided, I’ll accept it with no hard feelings.” 

  
  


Jongin turns at that and heads to the door but abruptly stops when he hears Kyungsoo ask, “Why me? Why didn’t you ask Baekhyun or someone else?” 

 

The tall male faces the other once again, his eyes piercing, “Because I want you.” 

  
  
  
  


***

 

It takes two weeks before Kyungsoo finally comes to a decision. 

  
  


Jongin receives a call at 8pm on a Friday evening while he’s soaking in his hot tub and getting a much needed relaxation. The week has been the most hectic because of the recent merger deals he’s closed. Usually he’s a lot more lax and lets his people do the work but he wanted to be more hands on with regards to the two new deals coming their way since it was a major contract that’ll allow Kim Corporations to secure the top position and have no one come too close. 

 

Which is also why he’s delighted to see the name come up on his phone screen. 

 

“You’ve decided.” He greets. 

  
  


He hears Kyungsoo laugh, “Yes.”

 

“Yes?” He asks playfully.

“Yes, Jongin.” 

  
  


Jongin shifts around the tub and leans down more comfortably against the fiber steel, legs wide open. 

 

“We’ll discuss titles next time but for now, it’s ‘yes,master’.” he taunts, waiting for Kyungsoo to answer.

 

It takes a couple of seconds before he hears the other male on the line say it softly, “yes, master.”

 

“That’s more like it.” 

  
  


He hears Kyungsoo clear his throat, “Can I―is it possible for me to, see you tonight,” as if debating whether to say it, “master?” 

 

Jongin smirks in satisfaction, “I’ll have someone pick you up, send me your address.” 

  
  


They hang up after that and Jongin decides to get out of the tub and shower quickly while waiting for the other male. 

  
  


It takes about 40 minutes for Kyungsoo to arrive and he asked his staff to accompany the male to his penthouse so he isn’t surprised to see the small male sitting on his couch after going out of his bedroom. He looks oddly, perfectly in place—as if he’s been there for forever. 

 

Jongin shakes away the thoughts and sits next to him and smiles, “You must’ve missed me already.” 

 

He expects the petite male to blush or to avoid looking him in the eyes, but alas, the singer continues to surprise him, just like the night when they first met.

 

“Yes, I did miss you. Master.” 

  
  


The business mogul smiles widely, “I’m glad to hear that, although before anything else, have you read over everything that I sent?”

 

Kyungsoo nods.

 

“You should reply with words when I ask you a question, Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin observes the nervous fiddling of fingers and the worrying of lips. 

 

“ Are you really sure of this?” he asks once again, thinking that the other male was simply scared of him and didn’t have the guts to say no. Kyungsoo nods his head enthusiastically, “Yes I’m absolutely sure!” 

  
  


Jongin’s eyebrows flicker up in amusement, “So explain why you seem so scared of me?” 

 

The petite male looks up, cheeks slightly pink, “I just...I like it when you tell me what to do. Just like how you did when we first met.” 

 

The dominant groans, running a hand over his face, “I wasn’t planning on bedding you tonight little one, but you’re making it incredibly hard for me.”

  
  


“Pun intended?” Kyungsoo suddenly replies making Jongin laugh loudly, shaking his head in delight. 

  
  


“Master, will you let me speak of my thoughts?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

Jongin nods.

  
  


“Can we talk about the rules later? I’ve already agreed to everything. I just need to confirm some other minor matters. For now, I just want to get to know you better.” 

  
  


The tall male sits in confusion, usually, whenever he had submissives before, they like to be clear and straight to the point. However, Kyungsoo seems to be different from everyone else, this is also one of the reasons he chose the petite male. Maybe it’s because Kyungsoo seems to be new to everything that he’s not sure of what to ask? 

  
  


“I want you to be honest with me Kyungsoo. From what I know, you’ve never been in this type of relationship before, is that correct?” He asks and the said male nods in agreement. 

 

Jongin reaches out a hand to hold onto the petite male’s knee, “Are you just wanting to talk about other things because you want to spend time together or is it because you don’t know what to say?” 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “I’ve never been a submissive before, nor have I been in any bdsm relationship before. Although, I’ve always wanted to be someone’s submissive. You should know since you saw my profile at the club. Isn’t that why you agreed to meet me even if I was new and not just because Baekhyun recommended me?” 

  
  


This is true. Jongin only partially agreed when Baekhyun recommended Kyungsoo, what made him fully commit was the profile filled out by the small male. As it turns out, Kyungsoo does need the money which is also why he agreed to be Baekhyun’s substitute but of course he didn’t just agree because of this. He knows that for someone like him, someone who has a different preference for his sexual needs and likes, that particular club was the place to be.

  
  


“You see, I’ve been wanting to find a dominant as well. Of course, I expected it to be more of a relationship with emotional involvement but I can’t do anything because I also want you.” 

  
  


Jongin is left a bit speechless at the other male’s words. 

  
  


“Besides, you never mentioned it anywhere on the contract…” Kyungsoo trails off and the older male asks, “never mentioned what?” 

  
  
  


“Not to fall in love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes, idk what this is. I literally just wrote this down now. I'm sorry yel ;;;; this isn't finished lol


End file.
